castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle/Favor Generals
Archive of all previous and current Favor Generals and their gear, bought with Favor Points on the Oracle page. Because new Favor Generals used to be released on an approximately monthly schedule, they were often referred to as Monthly Specials. *Each Favor General costs 30 favor points, and each piece of associated equipment costs 25 favor points. *Each Favor General has a required minimum level to purchase. Your level must be at least the minimum level to purchase that hero from the Oracle. *Since 2018, you can also buy them from the Mystic Emporium. In this Emporium, all Favor Generals can show up, no matter what your level is. This allows players to bypass the level requirement which is in place when buying them the "regular" way. = Available Favor Generals = February 2017 - Guinevere Minimum level required to buy: 279 October 2016 - Remiel Minimum level required to buy: 278 February 2016 - The Butcher Minimum level required to buy: 277 August 2015 - Hermóðr Minimum level required to buy: 280 December 2014 - Bogo Minimum level required to buy: 275 November 2013 - Katherine Minimum level required to buy: 270 August 2013 - Sahar Minimum level required to buy: 265 July 2013 - Jezale Minimum level required to buy: 260 June 2013 - Attilius Minimum level required to buy: 255 May 2013 - Dawn Minimum level required to buy: 250 April 2013 - Muse Minimum level required to buy: 245 April 2013 - Elyvita Minimum level required to buy: 240 March 2013 - Vanathan Minimum level required to buy: 235 February 2013 - Annika Minimum level required to buy: 230 January 2013 - Sorkan Minimum level required to buy: 225 July 2012 - Ravendor Minimum level required to buy: 220 June 2012 - Brakus Minimum level required to buy: 215 May 2012 - Kendra Minimum level required to buy: 210 April 2012 (II) - Zolthar Minimum level required to buy: 205 April 2012 (I) - Kanbe Minimum level required to buy: 200 March 2012 (II) - Feredir & Erynion Minimum level required to buy: 195 March 2012 (I) - Frost Minimum level required to buy: 190 February 2012 - Aesir & Vanir Minimum level required to buy: 185 November 2011 - Xelia Minimum level required to buy: 180 October 2011 - Tefaera Minimum level required to buy: 175 September 2011 - Joan Minimum level required to buy: 170 September 2011 - Rafaria Minimum level required to buy: 165 August 2011 - Ephraline Minimum level required to buy: 160 July 2011 - Caine Minimum level required to buy: 155 June 2011 - Alexandria Minimum level required to buy: 150 June 2011 - Anya Minimum level required to buy: 145 May 2011 - Meekah Minimum level required to buy: 140 April 2011 - Shivak Minimum level required to buy: 135 April 2011 - Syren Minimum level required to buy: 130 March 2011 - Aethyx Minimum level required to buy: 125 March 2011 - Tyxeros Minimum level required to buy: 120 February 2011 - Maalvus Minimum level required to buy: 115 February 2011 - Daphne Minimum level required to buy: 110 January 2011 - Oberon Minimum level required to buy: 105 January 2011 - Dolomar Minimum level required to buy: 100 December 2010 - Therian Minimum level required to buy: 95 December 2010 - Deshara Minimum level required to buy: 90 November 2010 - Sanna Minimum level required to buy: 85 November 2010 - Crissana Minimum level required to buy: 80 October 2010 - Gawain Minimum level required to buy: 75 October 2010 - Azul Minimum level required to buy: 70 September 2010 - Elora Minimum level required to buy: 65 August 2010 - Zin Minimum level required to buy: 60 August 2010 - Solara Minimum level required to buy: 55 July 2010 - Suri Minimum level required to buy: 50 June 2010 - Kataan Minimum level required to buy: 45 May 2010 - Barbarus Minimum level required to buy: 40 May 2010 - Kaiser Minimum level required to buy: 35 April 2010 - Scarlett Minimum level required to buy: 30 March 2010 - Fenris Minimum level required to buy: 25 February 2010 - Lailah Minimum level required to buy: 20 February 2010 - Slayer Minimum level required to buy: 15 December 2009 - Lyra Minimum level required to buy: 1'0' December 2009 - Aria Minimum level required to buy: 1 = Former Favor Generals = Some generals were offered as Favor Generals at one time, but have since become unavailable or moved to chests. September 2010 - Azalia July 2010 - Godric June 2010 - Adriana April 2010 - Kaylen March 2010 - Minerva January 2010 - Gorlak January 2010 - Dexter November 2009 - Memnon October 2009 - Lucius September 2009 - Illusia August 2009 - Vorenus July 2009 - Lothar Summer 2009 - The Sisters, Helena & Marina April 2009 - Percival = Notes = *Item bonuses listed as [ +X Stat ] are passive bonuses granted for that item while the specific General is Active. *If you have three or more Equipment items for a particular General, their Attack and Defense will be boosted 10%. Purchasing items can help you complete sets. *It used to be possible, though not legal by the game's rules, to buy Favor Generals using direct-purchase links that bypassed the level requirement. Those links no longer work. *Minimum level requirements were lowered (cut in half) with the release of Sahar in August 2013. Category:Oracle